


Spared

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Back to Middle-Earth Month 2019, Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Second Kinslaying | Sack of Doriath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: In the end, hunting for Dior's twin sons is nothing but a diversion.





	Spared

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Prompt, Card and Number: Feanatics: Maedhros went to look for Eluréd & Elurín, Formats & Genres: Fanon subverted, Four Words: exile hands diversion perception, all O68.
> 
> The fanon subverted is that Maedhros kills Celegorm's servants when he finds out about Eluréd & Elurín.

The servants of Celegorm deserve death; there's innocent blood on their hands surely as if they'd killed the children themselves. 

Instead, Maedhros settles for exile, dismisses them, and goes back to walking the woods, using his Angband-honed perception to sift through lesser minds, seeking any who might have seen them. Ultimately, it's nothing but a diversion: while he's hunting, Elwing -- and the Silmaril -- get clean away.

Their bodies are in a deep crevasse. He never finds them until he finds his own fiery crevasse. "You were spared a lot, frankly," he says when he meets them at last, in death.


End file.
